School stars
by Sellena132
Summary: It is a little story about Troy Bolton basketball star and Gabriella Montez the new top girl in High school . Will all the rumors brake the up?
1. Welcome to the squad

**-Gosh mom how you understand thath I DON'T WANNA GO TO OTHER TOWN!!-yelled Gabby in her mim's face-I'm a head cheerleader,I have boyfriend.**

**-AND I HAVE MY JOB GABRIELLA-intrupped Inez (her mom)**

**-I DON'T CARE!!I HATE YOU**

**-GO PACKING!!NOW**

**-FINE**

**-FINE**

**Gabby slamed her roomdoor and brak into tears.She diels number**

**-Hello PinkyBimkyBaby Terry on the phone-her BFF called.**

**-I'm...tr..aavvv...eellli...ng...awayyyy...wi...th...my...momm...to...mor...roww-cryied Gabby**

**-What...i can not understand you-answeard Terry**

**-I'M TRAVELING WITH MY MOM AWAY TOMMOROW-yelled at the phone Gabby and hang up**

**She got one suit case out and start packing.**

**1 week later**

**-GABRIELLA GET YOUR BUT HERE OR YOU'RE GOING TO LATE FOR SCHOOL!!**

**-I DON'T WANNA GO**

**-I DON'T CARE YOUR GOING**

**-Ughr I hate her -mubled under her breath Gabby get up put jeans and a "slim" short shirt on.Get her back and walk down stairs.**

**-Here's-Inez got intrupped of her douther.**

**-I'M NOT HUNGRY - Brie grab her car-keys and slammed the door behind her.**

**She got into her pink car and put her favorite CD into it.Spice Girls. She drove for a couple of minutes sing along with the CD. After about 10 minutes she arrived at her new school. "East High" thinked she and get off the car**

**-Was that white chick listening to spice girls-student 1**

**-I love her pearcing - student 2**

**Gabby look around herself and saw a very cute boy walking into school**

**- Round one -sayed to herself Gabby and walked over to the boy - Hey waths up...I'm new here.**

**-Cool.-said the boy-Troy Bolton,Bball capitan.Said the boy without looking at her.**

**-I was a cheerleader at my old school.I should try here too-say flirty Gabby**

**Troy turned his head to Gabriella.He met her chocolate-brown eyes and hes knees got weak.She met his baby-blue eyes and her knees got weak.At this perfeckt momment the bell ring.**

**Not breaking the eye contact Troy asked:**

**-Which is your homeroom**

**-204 Ms**

**-Darbus-intrupped he-you're with me.**

**-Awesome.**

**-My name is Gabriella**

**-Awesone name.Let's get going**

**In the classroom.**

**-Hey boys,that's Gabby,she's new here**

**-Hey Cap,you know the rules NO GIRLS EXEPT FROM CHEERLEADERS**

**-No problem.Today I'm going to try outs and I bet I'm in the squad.**

**Some girls walk tp them after they heard what Gabby says.**

**-Oh really-said cheerleader one**

**-Than why don'tcha show us what you got now. BOYS MAKE SOME PLAce**

**When there was enough place for a cheerleeding.**

**-Now,you have to do that.**

**The first girl made a side-split.**

**-No prob.**

**Like it was the most natural thing Gabby drop at side-split.**

**-And that**

**A second girl make jump with side-split.**

**-O M G are you that easy.**

**Gabby jumped and made a side-split.**

**The girls show some more moves and Gabby could do everything.**

**-Than welcome to the squad.**


	2. Turn him on

--------- Later that day with Gabby in the hallways of East High -----------------------

-Heyyyyy Choco-a cheerleader called from behind

-Choco???-asked Gabby

-Your really cute brown so...choco-smiled another Cheerleader

-I'm Bethany...and I'm THE cheerleader

-Hey Bethany - smiled Gabby

A group of B-ball players pass through them

-You comming tonight,Ella?-said Troy while checking her out

-What do you thing?-said Gabby while looking Troy up and down and licking her lips a couple of times

-See ya tonight then.-he said and walked away with the bball team behind him

.-OMG Troy Bolton is totally checking you out!!!-said Kate (cheerleader)

-And trust me I don't mind-said sexuality Gabby

-Do you have what to wear??

-I have like a full 2 wardrobes of clothes which are going to turn him soooo on

The squad giggled

----------------------- Later that night at the party -----------------

Hey Gabsy.-Troy walked to Gabby thinking: Deam she is FINE!!!

Hey you yourself – answer Gabby thinking : Deam he is HOT!!!

A fast song comes up

-I love that song –said Gabby dragging him to the dance floor

The first chorus comes

-Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like – singed Gabby

- Like Woah….that is right you sing like Woah…. Where from did you learned

-One of my talents- answered Ella

-How many do you have???

-Why don't you find out – said Gabby while pressing her lips into his

Soon they were making out in a room up stairs

-Are….you…..doing….this……a….lot??-asked Troy while kissing her passionately

-What…do….you…mean? -grumbled Gabby in the kiss

He pulled away for a couple of seconds

-Sleeping with strangers???

-No…not really…

-Good – said Troy before pressing his lips against Gabby's pair

He grabbed her butt in his hands again and she started unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands trough Troy ' s hair

He started pulling her top up and kissing his way from her belly button 'till her neck where he slip her T-shirt . Gabby moaned. She put her hands under his T-shirt and start caressing his abs. He moaned. Then than they heared noise so they turned their heads in direction of the door. There were Bethany and Chad (Troy's Best bude)

-Oooop I guess we have to search for another roooom- se said while pulling Chad with her and closing the door.

- She just got your fun for tonight!- said Gabby while pushing Troy off of her

-HEY!!! I like your kisses!!!!-pouted Troy and tried to pull Gabby on top of him. She giggled, peck his lips and get off of him.

-Maybe tomorrow – she winked

A playfull grin appear on Troy's face

-Promise??

- I don't promise nothing – Gabby pecked his lips again and got out of the room.

In Troy thoughts "Deam she is good….I think I like her…NO don't forget about the bet Troy!!!Don't fall in love with her!!That is the bet…she have to fall into you and you broke her heart!!!She is just a girl" he sighted in frustration. He really was falling for her….her smile, her eyes, her voice…."TROY NOOOOO" he screamed in his head when a grin appear on his face! "Oh, shit" He sighted in frustration again. He was sooo into her….


	3. Flowers

**Gabby walked downstairs with a smile on her face.**

"**Where were you" asked Kate**

**In an answer Gabby giggled and left the party the other with Troy running downstairs**

"**Where-" he get cut of by Kate**

"**Just went outside"**

"**Th"**

"**GO!"**

**Troy ran through the doors of the house and saw Gabriella walking to her car. He walked to her.**

"**Hey there sexy" Troy said while getting close to her**

"**What do you want handsome?"**

"**You know the answer!" He pressed his forehead to hers and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. "You"**

**He kissed he passionately while grabbing her by the waist in a try to pull her even closer than she already was.**

**Gabby giggled into his mouth through the kiss and rest her hands around his neck. They kissed for about a minute than Gabby pulled back pushed Troy off of her and get into her car.**

"**Do you have free period tomorrow??" she asked**

"**Third why??" Troy answeard**

"**Wait me into the closet at 3****rd**** floor" she winked than drove off.**

**Troy smiled to himself while getting into his car and drove off as well**

**The next day at school**

**Gabby walked into school with a mini skirt and a top. She was wearing high heels as always. She made her way to her locker. She open it and throw a couple books into it when she felt to strong arms wrapped around her body**

"**Hey Troy" she said in a fresh voice and turn around to face him still in his arms which now were wrapped around her waist.**

"**Hey yourself" he said brushing his lips through her soft pair.**

**She pulled giggling and pressed her forehead to his**

"**You'll be there cheesy won't you??" she asked him for the thing she said to him last night**

"**Do you thing I'll miss making out with a stunning girl like you" he said by pecking her lips again and he pulled off of her**

"**See ya then" he walked off**

"**He is sooo into you Gabs" said Bettany**

**Gabby giggled and linked arms with Bettany so the can walk to homeroom.**

**At 3****rd**** period Gabby made up some story so she can go to 3****rd**** floor. She got there and get pulled in by an eager Troy**

"**You are late" He said by pulling her closer to him.**

"**You'll get over it" she said by pulling him into an eager kiss. He was the best kisser that she have ever kissed. Troy thought the same thing about her. Troy pushed Gabby up on the door so it was easier for him to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned his name into his ear. That made him shiver. He kissed her jaw line making his way to her kiss which from soft turned into a passionate lip lock. He pulled back leaving her wanting more.**

"**Come" he said by pulling her out of the closet and start running down the hallway. She giggled. He loved her giggle. It was the best sound on the earth for him.**

"**Where are you taking me, loverboy?? Are you kidnapping me or something"**

**He just chuckled and answer negative. He run up to the top of the roof reviling a garden. Her jaw dropped. **

"**How do you know that the lilies are my favorite flowers?" she asked as bed down to smell some of them**

"**I have places to learn from" he answered as a big grin placed on his face. She liked it!!!He didn't know why she is so special for him… but she was.**

"**Are you coming to my game on Thursday?"**

"**That's a stupid question…I'm a cheerleader."**

"**Is that an Yes???"**

"**Double one…" she smiled as she put a sweet kiss on his lips.**


	4. Date

**In the moment Gabby's phone beeped**

"**Ooops, Mr Washington said to Bettany to search for me! I gotta go." Said Gabby started to run to the stairs**

"**Ella,are you free tonight???" asked Troy while pulling her back close to him**

"**Yeah? What do you have in mind Wildcat??"**

"**Wanna go out on a movies tonight?? Mine's are on something gala shit and will not be home…soo??? "**

**Gabby giggled and peck his lips.**

"**Ok but I gotta go now!"**

"**Go! "**

**Gabby ran down the stairs of the roof and run up to Bethany**

"**I want details later! Now lets go." She grabbed Gabby's hand and run into chemistry. **

_**AN remember, she ran from class so she can see Troy.**_

**Later that day at the Basketball practice.**

**Troy ran to his best bud Chad**

"**Chad, I'm sorry the bet is off??? " said Troy to his friend**

"**Like I didn't know already" his friend sighted dramatically and then laugh**

"**what??" **

"**Oh come on…. You're totally into Gabby….even though the plan was other I understand."**

"**How do you mean???"**

"**Well, she is cute, hot, smart, cheerleader, totally into you… what more can you want men??"**

"**How do you mean smart…. I mean cheerleader and …. Smart??? Like model and McDonalds…."**

" **I have Math together with her… she is a genius!!!"**

**Troy was astonished…. The girl he liked was hot and smart together… unbelievable..**

"**Thanks man"**

"**For what??"**

**But Troy has already ran to the lockers. The practice has ended. He had less then 2 hours to set everything for the movie night.**

**Later that day. **

**On the phone with Bethany and Gabriella**

"**Awww he is sooo cute to ask you to watch movie.." Bethany sighted **

"**Um Beth whats romantic about it???" asked Gabby confused… although its just a movies…**

"**He have NEVER did that before"**

"**Are you sure"**

"**Absolutely… he is , sorry correction , was the player… "**

"**How do you know???"**

"**If he didn't had feelings to you he would just rape you on that night at the party…"**

**OMG RAPE??? Gabby's eyes got wide and she kept silent **

"**Gabby….don't freak out…he is into you…BIG time" Bethany sighted…she wasn't allowed to say that but she had to relax her friend…either ways she won't go on her movie date with Troy**

"**How do you know???"**

"**Chad told me."**

"**Chad as in your bf and Troy's best dude???"**

"**Who else??"**

"**I don't know…just askin.."**

"**Gabby do you like Troy???"**

**Bethany's question got Gabby confused…. She had never though about that….**

"**Ye-Yes I think" Gabby said quietly and close her eyes**

"**Then go to your boyfriend-to-be and…call me later" Bethany giggled and than smiled into the phone**

"**Okay miss" Gabby giggled as well than she add with serious voice**

"**Thanks Beth… It meant a lot for me"**

"**That's what are the friends for."**

"**I love you Beth" said gabby and was about to hand up when she heard**

"**Don't forget to call me" **

**Gabby just giggled and hung up.**

**She made her way over to Troy's. It was 7:27 pm. She was 3 minutes early so that gave her time to think…did she really like Troy??**

**She knocked on the door. Troy opened the door. He wore some old jeans with a cute "Wildcats shirt"**

"**He" started saying Troy but got cut off by Gabby pressing her lips on his with a passionate kiss.**

**Troy pulled back and grind.**

"**I like that" said Troy and let Gabby in.**

**Gabby giggled as an answer but gasped when she saw what Troy had made. He had made an a romantic dinner for 2 with candles and such romantic stuff. She looked at him astonished**

"**If you don't like the food tell me. I cooked!"**

"**You…you did what??" Gabby was still confused and surprised**

"**I cooked" he chuckled as he lead her to the table**

"**wow…"**

"**Haven't you seen a guy cook???"**

"**Well…yeah but I didn't expected it from you…"**

"**I'm helping my mom at home…I'm not such a jerk…."**

"**And I'm not such a bitch at home…I help my mom as well"**

**The 2 of them started eating.**

"**Yum!!It's delicious!!!!!" Gabby was surprised…it tasted amazing!**

"**Glad you like it!!Do you want champagne?"**

"**Yeah…but what are we celebrating???"**

"**That is actually our first date you know that"**

**Gabby giggled…he was such a cute guy…..**

"**You got that right."**

**After they finished eating Troy got up to put the dishes into the sink.**

"**I'll help!!!" Gabby said getting up**

"**You do-"started Troy**

"**I'm not princess….I can do some work as well."**

**She grabbed 2 plates and brought them to the kitchen. Troy shook his head in disbelieve.**

**After they finished they sit down on the couch.**

"**What are we watching now???" Gabby asked smiling at Troy**

"**I don't now…let's see what my sister does have…you'll like the movies she had…"**

"**You have a sister???"**

"**Twin…Kate"**

"**I have a brother twin…Brad" **

**Troy chuckled**

"**Okay do you want "Made in Manhattan" or "Just like heaven"" Troy asked while looking up at Gabby**

"**Just like heaven I love it!!!" **

**He chuckled and put the DVD in.**

**In the middle of the movie Gabby turned to Troy seeing him starring at her**

"**What???" she said smiling**

"**You're beautiful…you know that???"Troy pressed some hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek**

**Gabby blushed and look deeply in Troy's eyes**

"**I love you Troy" **

**Troy staid speechless for couple of moments. Gabby looked down and than stand up**

"**I'm sorry…Its okay…" she was about to leave when Troy pulled her by the arm and press his lips against hers. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers**

"**I love you too Gabriella…"**

**Gabby smiled than pecked his lips again.**

"**I gotta go…I told my mom that I'll be at 10 o'clock at home"**

"**I'll drive you." Troy get his car keys in his one hand and in the other he grabbed Gabriella's hand.**

"**You don't have to…but thanks." **

**Troy drove Gabby to her home, kissed her goodnight than drove back to his.**


End file.
